Mi cumpleaños ¿con Luna?
by BeautifulFullMoon
Summary: ¿Porqué nunca antes se dio cuenta que ella no veía las cosas como los demás? Tal vez, porque no le prestaba la debida atención. Sigamos a Harry en su odisea para "tratar" de entender a Luna Lovegood.
1. Prólogo

La paz al fin había llegado, el mundo mágico estaba de fiesta, Lord Voldemort estaba muerto, directamente de la varita del salvador, El-Niño-Que-Vivió-y-venció.

Cuando la pelea final ocurrió, lo único que Harry quería era dormir, Kreacher apareció en el dormitorio de Gryffindor con el sándwich, un montón de galletas recién horneadas y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Harry comió lentamente pensando en todo y en nada rodeado de los recuerdos buenos y malos, al terminar se recostó en la cama con su nombre grabado y se quedo dormido.

Meses más tarde, solo en una casona de tres pisos, en una habitación obscura con las cortinas cerradas, Harry Potter estaba sentado en la cama rodeado de fotografías, recordando todas la vidas que se perdieron en la cruda guerra, todos los seres queridos que dieron sus últimos alientos protegiendo su mundo, para brindarle un mejor futuro a sus familias.

Un estruendo en la planta baja llamo su atención, limpiándose las rebeldes lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, Harry tomo todas sus cosas y las coloco cuidadosamente en una caja de madera, se levanto de la cama y guardo en el closet todos sus recuerdos, con un hechizo simple oculto su rostro ojeroso y casi sin vida, bajo lentamente las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a una joven rubia saliendo de la chimenea.

–¿Luna? –Pregunto Harry sorprendido –¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?¿Cómo entraste?

–Ah, hola Harry, Hermione me dio la contraseña de la red flu, he venido a secuestrarte –Respondió Luna con ese aire soñador que siempre la acompañaba.

–¿Secuestrarme?, no comprendo.

–Ron y Hermione están preocupados por ti, dicen que llevas más de dos meses encerrado en esta casa y no logran sacarte de ninguna forma, incluso Ginny ha venido y ni siquiera la volteas a ver.

–Solo quiero estar solo, no tengo ganas de salir Luna –Giro su cuerpo y se dispuso a subir nuevamente las escaleras.

–Vaya, creo que no has entendido Harry Potter, no he venido a pedirte permiso, voy a secuestrarte.

Harry levanto una ceja y volteo a ver a la bruja apuntándole con su varita –No creo que…

La frase quedo inconclusa cuando Luna le arrojo un hechizo que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, el cuál, nunca llegó.

–Al menos uso un hechizo para evitar que me golpeara –Pensó Harry flotando suavemente sobre la escalera.

–Bueno, creo que primero necesitamos un par de cosas, ¿cómo se llamaba el elfo de la casa? ¿Kricketot, Kraichu, Kritchu, Kritchar, Kreacher?

Un sonoro crujido se escuchó junto al cuerpo de Harry.

–¿Quién llamo a Kreacher? El amo no llamo a Kreacher –Hablaba el elfo doméstico mirando hacia todos lados cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura de la muchacha de pie que colocaba su varita tras la oreja izquierda –¿Quién eres y porqué llamaste a Kreacher? ¿Por qué el amo esta hechizado?

–Hola Kreacher, necesito tu ayuda, voy a secuestrar a tu amo, pero el no quiere ir conmigo.

El elfo angosto los ojos –¿Por qué quiere secuestrar al amo? Kreacher no ayudar a extraños.

–Pero no soy una extraña, soy amiga de Harry, soy Luna y Luna quiere llevar a Harry fuera de casa porque esta triste.

Harry solo podía ver con incredulidad el intercambio, al parecer Luna estaba convenciendo a Kreacher de apoyarla en esta locura, sin pensar si quiera en preguntar la opinión de él mismo.

–¿Luna ayudará al amo de Kreacher a dejar de estar triste?

–Por supuesto Kreacher, Luna solo quiere que el amo Harry se divierta, Luna ayudará a hacerlo sentir mejor.

–Claro, como si Kreatcher fuera a ceder –Harry rodo los ojos viendo el intercambio de ambos.

–Entonces Kreacher ayudará a Luna, ¿qué necesita Luna para ayudar al amo?

Harry estaba totalmente perplejo, ¿Kreacher iba a ayudar a Luna en su locura? ¿Como habían llegado a esto?

–Primero un baño, no se cuanto tiempo lleve sin uno, pero no se ve muy bien, usar hechizos glamour no es bueno, esas ojeras no son naturales, preparare un almuerzo ligero para llevar y nos iremos en cuanto Harry este listo, te lo encargo –Dio media vuelta y camino por el pasillo buscando la cocina, mientras Kreacher tronaba los dedos y desaparecía junto con Harry.

Después de dar varias vueltas por la casa, Luna finalmente encontró la cocina, busco en los gabinetes y encontró algunos trozos de pan, queso y leche, hizo un par de sándwiches y los coloco apilados en una cesta que traía consigo. Un par de golpes sonaron en el piso superior y un minuto después Harry bajaba furioso las escaleras totalmente empapado.

–Luna, no iré contigo.

–Harry, llevas tres meses encerrado, nadie ha sabido nada de ti, desapareciste y tus mejores amigos dicen que estas deprimido, te veo muy delgado, ojeroso y pálido, solo quiero ayudar, he pasado por esto antes y se que un paseo te hará bien, con la depresión no se juega, es muy peligrosa.

–No estoy deprimido, solo necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis ideas, he pasado por mucho Luna –Harry se sentó en la en una silla junto a la puerta de la cocina mientras Luna terminaba de empaquetar lo que había preparado.

–Bien, si no estas deprimido y eres consiente de lo que haces, dime ¿qué día es hoy?

–¿Qué día?, es… eh… ¿Es sábado? –Respondió no muy convencido.

–No, es miércoles pero me refiero al día.

–Mmm, no lo sé –Respondió rascando nerviosamente su cabeza.

–Vez, ni siquiera sabes que es tu cumpleaños, Felicidades por cierto.

–No lo recordaba, sigo sin entender como convenciste tan fácilmente a Kreatcher, incluso tengo problemas para entenderte a ti aunque te conozco desde hace un tiempo, se que eres diferente Luna, no vez las cosas como los demás, pero tengo que negarme nuevamente, quiero estar solo y perderme en mis recuerdos.

–De ahí la necesidad de venir a sacarte de tu burbuja, ahora si me permites…

Un rayo de luz roja cruzó la cocina, Luna sonrió satisfecha, cargó la cesta con comida en su hombro derecho y con un movimiento de varita levito hacia la salida a un empapado y desmayado Harry Potter.


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños

Abrió los ojos y frente a él vio una tienda de snacks rodeada de pequeñas tiendas de suvenires, una inmensa estructura de acero con pintura que la hacía lucir como madera se alzaba detrás de las tiendas. Algunas personas caminaban frente a él mirando grandes mapas iguales. Pestañeo y se acomodo las gafas torcidas se encontraba sentado en una banca de concreto frente a una fuente.

A su derecha había columnas llenas con banderines de colores y más al fondo mástiles de banderas de diferentes países, entre las columnas varias hileras de cerca metálica contenían a una pequeña cantidad de personas que estaban pagando tikets de entrada. Al parecer, se encontraba en un parque de atracciones.

De una de las tiendas frente a él, Luna salió caminando a paso ligero con una bandeja con dos bebidas y banderillas cubiertas de aderezo y salsa de tomate.

-Que bien, ya despertaste- sonrió ofreciéndole una de las banderillas

-Luna, te dije que quería estar solo, ¿Por qué estamos en un parque de diversiones Muggle?

-Tenia que sacarte de esa lúgubre casa, no te hace bien estar encerrado ahí todo el día, además, Gin me dijo que este lugar era divertido, al parecer Seamus la trajo hace un par de semanas, creí que te gustaría -se encogió de hombros sentándose a su lado y sin darle importancia al hecho de que no estarían ahí si ella no lo hubiera "secuestrado" de su propia casa -pero si no quieres estar aquí, podemos ir a otro lugar.

Harry suspiro -Esta bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Genial- el rostro de Luna se ilumino -Mira, conseguí uno de esos mapas que todos tienen en la tienda -se lo paso a Harry y abrió el mapa, ambos vieron los puntos de colores que identificaban cada lugar por visitar.

-Esto es enorme, no creo que podamos visitar todas las atracciones.

-Claro que si, compre los pases WIP para subirnos en todo

-VIP-corrigió Harry

-Si esos -mordió la banderilla -esto esta delicioso.

-Primero subámonos a los juegos más lejanos, para ir de atrás hacia adelante en el mapa, ¿qué hora es?

-Las diez -menciono Luna terminando su banderilla y arrojando la basura en el cesto junto a la banca donde estaban sentados

-Aquí dice que el parque cierra a las siete

\- ¿Te vas a comer eso? -Luna señalo la banderilla junto a Harry

-No Luna, tómala si quieres

-Gracias -Tomo la banderilla y comenzó a comer sonriendo y girando hacia el mapa en manos de Harry -creo que deberíamos ir al número 16

-Esa es la montaña rusa más grande, ¿segura?

-Claro, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Veinte minutos más tarde Luna estaba agachada sobre un cesto de basura con Harry sosteniendo su cabello mientras ella devolvía las banderillas que había consumido media hora antes.

-Bien -dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su boca con un pañuelo que Harry le paso -creo que eso estuvo divertido

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, no sabia que podía ir tan rápido como en una escoba, pero estuvo bien

-Luna... Acabas de regresar todo tu almuerzo

-Lo sé, no debí comer tanto, los Muggles cocinan muy bien, pero creo que me sobrepase un poco

-Solo te comiste dos banderillas

-En realidad fueron ocho

\- ¿Disculpa?

-Sí, no tenia nada que hacer mientras te despertabas y no podía sacar mi varita para hacerlo, así que fui a ver que encontraba, de esa forma fue como di con esas banderillas, el vendedor me dijo que estaban recién hechas y me dio un trozo para degustar, me gusto el sabor y compre un par, después de eso como aun tenia hambre compre más, cuando vi que estabas despertando, compre las ultimas dos para ir contigo.

\- ¿Dónde te cupo tanta comida?

-No importa, ¿cuál es la siguiente montaña rusa?

-Pero Luna, acabas de...

-Si, si, como sea, ya no hay peligro de devolver nada así que vamos a la que sigue.

Harry se encogió de hombros y emprendió camino junto con Luna a la siguiente montaña rusa, ella se veía muy contenta de estar en este lugar y Harry decidió que era suficiente de su depresión, disfrutaría el día con ella por una vez.

Pasado el medio día ambos estaban despeinados y caminando rumbo a un área de comidas, las primeras dos montañas rusas habían sido las más grandes, solo un vagón a toda velocidad en unas vías, pero la tercera fue mucho más intensa, estaban uno junto sentados en un carrito sin piso atados del pecho con pernos y con los pies libres sintiendo el aire golpear con fuerza mientras eran girados 180 grados en el aire cada vez que había una curva en las líneas.

A Luna le temblaban las piernas mientras que Harry la sostenía de los hombros cuando llegaron a la mesita con cuatro sillas y una sombrilla gigante que los cubría del sol de julio.

-Traje sándwiches -Luna saco una pequeña cesta miniaturizada, observo cuidadosamente a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie, golpeo con su varita la cesta, la cual, creció inmediatamente revelando su tamaño original,

-Se ve delicioso todo ahí dentro, ¿supongo que después de tres vueltas en el Batman, dos en el Superman, cuatro en la medusa y una en el resto de las montañas rusas, es todo por ahora, seguiremos con los juegos más tranquilos?

-Sí, hay que comer para seguir el recorrido -murmuro Luna mordiendo uno de los sándwiches

Comieron en silencio, la mesa en la que se encontraban estaba en una esquina alejada de las atracciones y de las tiendas de comestibles, un poco oculta por un gran roble a su izquierda, el mejor lugar para dos magos ocultándose de Muggles mientras comen.

Al terminar sus alimentos, Luna encogió de nuevo la cesta y la guardo junto con su varita en la bolsa de su pantalón, caminaron lentamente hacia el extremo más alejado del parque de diversiones, una muchacha estaba de pie fuera de un área cerrada con un megáfono en la mano anunciando una nueva actividad, Luna tomo la mano de Harry y se dirigió hacia el lugar dando saltitos alegres. Dentro del edificio había un escenario rodeado de pequeños taburetes de madera formando un semicírculo. Tomaron asiento en una de las filas delanteras y esperaron un par de minutos mientras más gente entraba.

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó un espectáculo de baile con luces de Neón, Luna estaba muy emocionada viendo a los bailarines saltar de un lado a otro mientras sus trajes prendían y apagaban en sintonía con la música de fondo. Harry se preguntó -no por primera vez en el día- como era posible que Luna exudara tanta emoción.

Al finalizar el espectáculo, algunos de los bailarines arrojaron pulseras fluorescentes a la multitud, Luna brinco, pero no pudo atrapar ninguna, con sus reflejos de buscador, Harry salto un poco a la derecha y tomo en el aire un par de pulseras. Se las entrego a Luna y ella salto feliz como niña en dulcería al recibirlas, colocándose una en cada mano.

Al salir del edificio, se dirigieron a varias atracciones más, subieron en unas carretas automáticas, dando un recorrido entre varias otras atracciones y algunos murales de personajes de caricaturas, al salir de ahí, un hombre con disfraz traía consigo una cámara y les pregunto si querían comprar fotos, Luna busco en su bolsa un pequeño monedero de tela que traía lleno de billetes Muggles, le ofreció al fotógrafo un par y el chico sonrió comenzando a tomarles fotos posando un par de botargas que se acercaron a ellos y les arrojaron confeti bailando a su alrededor.

Un par de horas más tarde, los magos seguían a la multitud hacia la salida, faltaban diez minutos para la hora del cierre Harry no recordaba haber pasado un día tan animado nunca en su vida, tenía en las manos unas cincuenta fotos de ellos en diferentes lugares del parque, con una veintena de botargas diferentes, además de tener puestas unas orejas grises de conejo que hacían juego con las orejas rosas de Luna, cargaba una mochila llena de peluches y golosinas mientras Luna masticaba alegre una banderilla extra grande.

Al salir del parque de diversiones, caminaron hacia un lugar oculto de ojos curiosos, Harry tomo el codo de Luna y se apareció en el parque frente al número doce de Grimmauld Place, Luna tiro el palito solo en el bote de basura y giro hacia Harry.

-Me he divertido mucho hoy, deberíamos repetirlo pronto

\- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un té?

-Sí, me encantaría Harry

Ambos entraron en la lúgubre casa sin hacer ruido, caminaron a la cocina y Harry encendió la estufa para poner a calentar agua.

-Sabes, deberíamos ir a tomar ese té frente al fuego de la chimenea, me encanta sentarme en el sillón y disfrutar de la compañía

-Claro, preparare una bandeja

-No, esta bien, yo la llevo, adelántate y enciende el hogar

Harry camino hacia la sala de estar con Luna pisándole los talones cargando la bandeja, al abrir la puerta estallaron fuegos artificiales y la luz se encendió mientras se escuchaba el grito de todos sus amigos y familiares.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY -gritaron al unísono todos los asistentes, estaban todos los Weasley, sus compañeros de Hogwarts, incluso el equipo de Quidditch de antaño y detrás Luna sonriendo con su inseparable mirada soñadora encogiéndose de hombros.

Definitivamente no lo vio venir, nunca entendería a Luna Lovegood, pero siempre agradecería por tenerla a ella y a todos en su vida.


End file.
